My Name is Jet
by Xenosfire
Summary: In a war torn world, can a reploid find purpose in his life, or will his hatred lead to his downfall? Chapter 1 has been updated, other chapters to follow.
1. When Two Worlds Collide

CHAPTER 1

In a time filled with war and strife, where man cannot trust the machines he created, anarchy began to take a slow and inevitable dominion. Reploids, humanoid, robotic beings with a will, were being consumed by the Sigma Virus, a program which strips the carrier of conscience and ethics. These infected reploids, known as Mavericks, were increasing at an alarming rate. The only hope for humanity lay in the Hunters. The Hunters were reploids who originally fought against weaker, autonomous reploids, but due to the rise in sophisticated Reploids turning maverick, were forced to fight against their kin. Repliforce, the home of the Hunters, was all but wiped out, and humanity hung by a thread. Very few places in the world were yet to be touched, but, nevertheless, some still existed, either because the city was to far away to be affected, or because of the protection the city gave. One such city had the fortune of falling under both categories, and thrived even among such times, Gateway City.

But even a town like this wasn't completely unaffected. Crime was still astronomically high, even if it was mostly petty thievery. Mavericks were a problem here as well, but these were quickly dealt with as their numbers were incredibly small. In this city of luxury in these troubled times, people have nearly forgotten what it means to love others as the self is placed higher than the fate of others.

"Give it back! Mommy made it for me before she died! Please, give it!"

"Yeah, right. Something this cool deserves more...appreciation than you can give. And I'm sure it could fetch me a nice price, maybe enough to eat for a few weeks."

"It's the only thing that I own! You people have already taken everything else that I had."

"Nice story, I couldn't care less about your problems seeing as I have enough of my own. Now shut up and stop creating a scene, you no one will help you without expecting something in return."

"Please, it's mine, giv-" The pleading girl stopped mid-sentence and gazed at her tormentor, or rather, past him at a strange man standing behind him. The boy continued his ranting, having not noticed the man behind him.

"See how easy it is? The system works! You give me what I want and you get that warm, fuzzy feeling that comes when you give. So, that way everyone is happy!" He placed a small object in his pocket. "Now, must be going, I have to run more 'errands'. I'll take..."

The boy's voice was suddenly cut off by a gloved hand, the dirty brown leather contrasting with the pale pink of the boy's throat. The hand applied only enough pressure to ensure the boy's attention. The boy was rotated until the child was staring straight into...what? There was nothing to see, just a dark hood with a slight glow that sparked on the left side of the 'face', if one could call it that.

"You shouldn't pick on someone weaker then yourself, lest you find yourself prey to your own devices," the hood leaned forward, still speaking gently. "Now, I'm inclined to show mercy to those who show it themselves." The hand tightened slightly. " I hope you understand."

"O-Of course, I was only, uh, joking and, and admiring the, uh, craftsmanship of this crystal," he hastily replied. "See, here, all clean!" he giggled nervously.

"Good, I'm glad to see that it was all a misunderstanding on my part," he retracted his hand, patting the boy on the head. "Now, I think you've admired it enough, hand it back to the young lady and run along, alright?"

Without a word, the boy ran off, darting in and out of crowds. The strange man bent down and retrieved the crystal and, without hesitation, held it out to the young girl. She couldn't have been more than ten years of age, slightly thin and taller than average. Her clothes, if you could call them that, hung from her shoulders, her shoeless feet heavily scarred from abuse. She hesitantly reached out and, after a few moments, took her treasure back.

The man stood up, and turned away without a word.

Shocked by the generosity of this stranger she dashed forward and grabbed at his cloak, hoping that he would stop long enough for her to thank him. As she stretched her hand out, her shoeless foot was impaled by a small glass shard and she fell forward, flailing for balance. Her hand snagged on the hem of his cloak and pulled it off of him. She hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of her lungs. As she lay there she could here an audible gasp echo around her. Before she could question the cause of the commotion she felt herself lifted off the ground and carried off quickly. Catching her breath she turned and looked upon the face of her captor. The shock coursed through her like lightning, overloading her already wearied mind and she fell unconscious.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself laying on an auto-cot, the pick-up-and-go bed popular with the homeless, cheap and tough. She sat up, eyes bleary, and tried to look around. As her vision cleared, she recognized the abandoned factory that served as her hiding place. To her surprise, one of the generators was up and running, producing a comfortable warmth.

"Glad to see that you're up. You've been out the better part of two days. Though I never thought that I would be forced to run."

At the sound of the voice, the girl spun and looked upon the man from the day before, stifling a shriek. He wore a dirty, weathered cloak that billowed in the slightest draft. He stood over six feet tall, and emitted an aura of power. She might have been in awe had it not been for the fact that the man standing before her wasn't human. Technically, he wasn't even alive.

"Re...ploid. You're...!"

"Yes, I'm a reploid." He removed his cloak, revealing green and brown armor, heavily cracked and, in some places, missing. His right arm was strapped to his back and his left looked ready to fall off as well. His helmet was of a model that she had never seen: Triangular, with three protrusions appearing from his temples and crown. What caught her attention the most was the complete lack of any crystal in his forehead. His golden eyes never left her face, annoyance flecking his gaze, waiting for a response.

The child pulled back, inching toward the generator, oblivious to the heat. "Aren't you going to...kill me?" Her question came under her breath, as if breathing was reason to die.

"Could you blame me if I wanted to? Considering that we reploids are hunted ceaselessly for supposedly being "maverick". I can see why we'd want to fight back, for revenge for the atrocities you humans are responsible for." He took a step forward, chuckling without mirth. "Look at me, I'm falling apart. How do you think I got this way? It wasn't by accident, no. I'm still running from the Hunters, without any respite. So, what do-"

"Mavericks killed my mommy! They killed my sister! Where is the justice in that? They did nothing wrong. I, I just want to..." She then resigned herself to crying, caring not of what the reploid thought.

"Mavericks are violent, yes, that is true, but it's a fact in life: people die. Doesn't matter who you are-"

"-'We'll all die eventually.'" She looked up at him, eyes red from tears. "It's true, but it doesn't make it any easier. You know that, right?"

He remained silent, but averted his gaze.

"My name's Rhet. What's yours?"

"Rhet? That's quite a masculine name for a girl. As for me, I have no name."

"Why not? Everyone has a name."

"Not quite. Names are only given to those that have value to another. My...master, as it were, stole me, though I don't know where from. They wiped my memory, afterward. Though for some reason I still have bits of incoherent data, memory, left behind of my past. Anyway, I was nothing but a tool to be used and, eventually, discarded. When the mavericks started to arise outside of our city, my master became fearful and ordered the termination of all reploids in his power. I escaped with two others, but they fell eventually as well. Well, enough of the sob story, I still need to-"

"Jet!"

"Wha-"

"Your name is 'Jet'!"

"Jet?"

"Mommy told me about them, 'fast and powerful machines, protector of the people!' You look fast and strong, and besides," she giggled. "It sounds like 'Rhet'!"

"My name?"

"Yeah! You like it? If you don't, that's fine, but I like it!"

He just stared at her. How could she give him a name? Names weren't given just given away, they were purposefully gifted to those whose lives held meaning. His had none.

"Now, we need to fix you up, somehow." She paced with a twirl. "We need money and parts. Oh! Energy crystals..." She trailed off in thought.

"Why are you doing this for a complete stranger? And I never said I wanted your help."

"Oh? Hmm-hm!" She skipped over, placing both of her small hands in his left. "Because we're family now! We're both orphans and helping each other is what a family does, so if I help you we can be a real family! 'Kay?"

He was stunned into silence. Family? That was a laugh! She was a helpless human girl, and he was a maverick reploid. Two completely different beings. It would never work, and besides, she would only be a hindrance.

Heavy machinery was heard outside the thin walls approaching the door.

"Oh, no! Jet, hide, quick!"

"I never agreed that that was my name!" He leapt over a large crate. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just trust me!"

"You're probably just going to turn me in! Like hell am I going to let you-"

The warehouse doors burst open and we're ripped off their hinges from the impact. He dove back down behind the crate, and braced himself for the worst.

Two towering constructs rolled in. Each was blue with streaks of grey running horizontally. A large sphere was what consisted of its' torso, a single red lens protruded from the center. Two large arms bore heavy anti-riot cannons and solid ammunition sub-machine guns. Two smaller arms were placed directly below and to the sides of it's "eye"; these arms didn't bear any weaponry, instead, they sported three 'fingers'. All of this was mounted on four leg-like, wheeled extensions; making the constructs mobile weapons platforms. Both of the vehicles, enforcers, scanned the surroundings and upon sighting Rhet, they brought their arms to bear and approached her. The leading one stopped inches from her.

"Are you alright, young miss? We heard there was a kidnaping and that the perpetrator fled here. Do you know where he is?" The construct spoke in a flat monotone that didn't relay the kindness it was trying to convey to her.

"What's he look like?" Rhet looked at the constructs, nonplused by their size. Or weaponry.

"He is a maverick of green and brown, heavily damaged, but desperate."

"No, there's no kidnapper here. See, I'm fine!"

"Listen, miss, that reploid is a maverick, he's very dangerous. Any information would be welcome."

"Like I said, there's no one here."

"Alright then, we'll need to take you in so you can be returned to your family. Now come with us."

"But, my family is right here."

"Really?"

Jet was appalled. _How stupid can you get? You should have said that your family was not too far away, or just went with them! Damn it! Now, what? If they find me, it's over! In my condition I could hardly carry the girl back, let alone fight..._

"Yes, they're buried here."

"I see, I'm sorry to here that. Well, lets be off. Come with us."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad, girlie! Your coming with me!" The voice came from the second construct, it's sensors turning red.

"What's wrong, 13? You're acting strange again. You need another maintenance examination?"

"No, nothings wrong. There's no one else here as witnesses." The second construct trained it's weaponry on the first. "At least, there won't be."

"Calm down 13...there's no need to be rash. Let's just-"

13 opened fire on it's superior, shredding armor and internal workings like paper. The large reploid fell, struggling to stay upright. It raised it's head and managed to say the word maverick before 13 proceeded to crush it under it's mighty leg, internal fluids spilling from the gaping hole, pooling around body.

"It's time for the revolution to begin! No one will stop us and the humans will fall!" It rolled over to Rhet. "You should be honored that you will be the first human to go, considering how worthless you are!"

Rhet was transfixed to the floor, unable to move out of fear. The large reploid seemed to be enjoying the ordeal. It brought it's weapons straight up and started unleashing salvo after salvo into the roof and framework. Tile and steel rained down, draping or crushing anything it landed on.

_That fool! Announcing that you're there doesn't serve anyone but the hunters! I really couldn't care less if it kills the brat, but if this keeps up, I'll be forced to run again. And if the hunters got their hands on her, she would reveal me! I'll worry about the girl later, the immediate problem is the trigger happy idiot before me. I don't have any weapons that could damage him quickly enough to prevent him from shredding me to pieces. If I could only find..._

He looked around, but couldn't find any sort of suitable weapon to use.

_Damn! This isn't gonna be easy._

Taking a thin, long pipe, he hurled it at the rampaging maverick. It didn't damage it anymore than putting a scratch on it's paint, but it managed to catch it's attention. The maverick ceased firing and turned to where Jet was hiding, pleasure riding in it's voice.

"Well, well, what have we here? Another human to play with?" It opened fire on the crate tearing it apart, the smoke hiding the rubble. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, revealing nothing but shrapnel. Something stood out among the metal, a green and brown arm.

"Ah, looks like it was a reploid instead. Sorry, bugger! Didn't mean to totally obliterate you!" It turned back to Rhet. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm not sure about you, but I was planning on taking your ass out." Jet's voice carried from behind the maverick Enforcer, his arm no longer strapped to his back.

"So you're alive, still. But you're out an arm now, so I can deal with you later."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on following your schedule!" He leaped forward, grabbing onto it's head and thrusting a shard of metal into it's 'eye'. Blinded, the maverick started firing randomly, many of the blasts coming very near to Rhet. Jet refused to let go; here was the only place where he even had a chance of winning. The maverick reached up, grabbing Jet and throwing him against the wall like a discarded doll. Jet struggled to his feet and leaped back onto it's head, kicking the shard deeper. The flailing maverick ran into several crates, knocking them over and nearly bucking Jet off. He kept shoving the shard deeper into the enforcer, hoping to hit something vital. His hand was wet from the fluids that poured from the eye, making it very hard to have any solid hold on the metal. Suddenly, the maverick stopped moving and collapsed, throwing Jet from his perch. He hit the ground hard, but managed to keep damage to a minimum by rolling. After several moments he rose and walked over to the fallen machine. Something was wrong, for it to have died so suddenly meant that...

Jet spun around, looking for any sign of unwelcome company. The factory was empty of anyone but him and the fallen maverick. Wait, where was Rhet?!

_Shoot! She probably ran off in the confusion. And she's probably gone to the authorities to 'help', and if she didn't go willingly, then she was probably taken in for questioning!_ _And even if she was just crushed under some rubble, I still don't know who took down the enforcer! With my luck it's probably got friends. Man, what do I do? That girl has just fatally_ _screwed me! If I ever get my hands-_

"Help me..." There was a fit of coughing coming from beneath the fallen maverick. "I can't get back out. I'm trapped under it's internal power converter, and the ruptured auxiliary coil is making it hard to breathe."

_So she's alive, and, conveniently, unable to run. Maybe my luck has just took a turn for the better._

"How did you get under there? Did you just let it fall on you?" He leaned down to hear her better, his curiosity growing.

"Of course I wouldn't just let it fall on me! I just couldn't get out once it collapsed!"

"'Get out'? You mean you were...inside it?" His voice becoming little more than a whisper, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I was the one who clamped down the exhaust outlet, which caused the auxiliary coil to rupture, cutting off all energy to the vital functions without killing it. So can you-"

"How did you know all that? That's hardly common knowledge, even I don't know the in's and out's of my own body. So, how is it-"

"Would you let me out first, I told you that it's hard to breathe here..." Her coughing fit returned. "Please, Jet..."

"For the last time, I never agreed to that name! Now listen here, I'll help you only if you'll tell me everything I want to know. Understand?"

Silence answered back.

"Well, do we have a deal or not?"

Silence.

"Rhet? Damn it, fine, I'll get you out first, but don't you die until then!"

Finding a steel pipe, he used it as a lever to roll the construct over. The construct refused to move at first, but after straining for several seconds it began to move. It finally gave up and succumbed to inertia, coming to a rest at nearly a right angle with it's chest crushed from the impact. He could see a small arm hanging out of the service hatch, and began to pry the metal apart. Opening without to much of a fight, it revealed a small opening that was untouched by the behemoths weight. Laying face down was Rhet, her rags almost completely torn off. Non too gently he pulled her out, and set her on the ground. He couldn't see her breathing, her face was pale, and when he checked her pulse, it was faint. Seeing no other choice, he tore off what little was left of her clothes and began to perform CPR, trying to resuscitate her. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but he'd seen humans perform many times. He filled her with life giving air over and over, searching for any sign of life. He fought with a fervor that surprised himself, but convinced himself that it was only for information.

Suddenly she started gagging, gasping for air. Her face began to fill with color again and her breathing returned to normal, but she didn't wake up.

"You stupid girl, I told you not to die until I got what I wanted, but then you went and tried to do just that! If you try that again I'll kill you! In fact I should-"

"Jet..." She was dreaming and curled up around his arm.

He was taken aback and became silent. What was it about her? She was an orphan who knew the workings of reploids better than he did, she had enough guts to attack a rampaging Enforcer, and she trusted him for some reason. He wasn't kind to her, in fact, he treated her like she was, an insignificant insect that should be exterminated, yet she still risked her life to help him, and seemed to be genuinely concerned with the condition he was in. But, even if he couldn't contemplate the reasons for why she acted, he had enough honor and pride remaining to repay a debt. The last thing he wanted was to owe a human anything.

He lifted her from the floor, and, after hiding her in his cloak, draped her over his shoulder, and retrieved his arm from the remains of the shredded crate. Leaving his auto-cot behind, he trudged out of the warehouse, careful not to attract any unneeded attention. Once he was a safe distance from the warehouse, he looked back. The place was absolutely crawling with hunters and the police. Disdain was obvious in his gaze as he watched, repulsed at the notion of reploids serving humans. He turned back and headed to the only place left to hide, north, into the heart of the slums.


	2. Pursuit

Chapter 2

"Casualties?"

"Two, sir. 2nd Lieutenant Fore and Private 13."

"Cause of death?"

"Speculated that 13 went maverick, turning on his superior. The Lieutenant was killed by a ruptured cortex after receiving many bullet wounds. 13 was incapacitated from within, somehow, and is currently being hauled in for analysis, sir."

"The culprits?"

"Unknown, sir. The only things we have to go by are a torn dress and an auto-cot. Both are under extreme disrepair, making it hard to find any leads, sir, even fingerprints. Both are being tagged, sir."

"Good, continue the investigation, and have forensics comb the surrounding area for footprints and fluids."

"Already on it, sir!"

A pair of Reploids made their way from the crime scene, one following behind at a respectful distance. The reploid in the lead was a tall, blue reploid with grey highlights on his chest, arms and legs. His helmet was also blue, but his ridged crown and his V-shaped crest were a pale yellow. The crystal in his forehead was blue as well. An eyepatch adorned his left eye, covering all but a small hint of a scar from a past battle. He held a datapad in front of himself, reviewing the details of the case.

His escort was a common hunter-type reploid, only she was blue-grey as well. Her short brown hair and childish face made her a favorite among the male reploids, among many humans as well. But those who went closer to her than pin-ups, found her disposition was often curt and to the point, save for when she, the captain and a few others would meet. Her crystal was imbedded in her left hand, a bright red orb.

"Oh, and Lina?"

"Yes, Commander Dark?"

"Don't let any information of these events leak to the media. We don't need the panic that this would inevitably cause. That's the last thing we want."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, Dark, you might want to take a look at this..."

"Will do." Dark turned back to Lina. "You have your orders, dismissed."

Lina smartly saluted, spun on her heel and walked away. Dark walked towards an autopsy specialist who was carefully extracting several tubes, wires and memory banks from the downed Enforcer lieutenant.

"For the last time, when I'm in front of my subordinates, you will address me as 'Commander' Dark."

"Oh, right, right! I forgot about your ego."

"Listen, _Captain _Dominique, you either acknowledge my request or I submit a disciplinary form. Your choice."

"We both know you wouldn't, but I'll stop goading you."

"Much obliged. What have you got for me?"

A medium sized reploid set down the tools he was using and faced Dark. He was a white and black reploid with no helmet, instead, he sported a bright pink bandana. A large half-ring wrapped around his neck, and on the back was a red crystal. His normally cheerful disposition darkened.

"Apparently, Lieutenant Fore was infected as well and not just 13. For some reason, the lieutenant's virus was dormant, intentionally so, as if it was waiting for some kind of signal. If my theory is correct, then today may have been nothing more than a test, and the person responsible for the virus was present today. The only problems with this theory are the complexity of the virus' firewall and the reason why 13 isn't dead. First off, if the virus was so deeply ingrained in the brain, then why wasn't it detected earlier? A simple brain scan should've discovered it, but no matter what we used, we wouldn't have looked for something like this. The only reason I found it was because it was located near the gaping hole that used to be a chest. Secondly, is the fact that 13 isn't dead, merely incapacitated. If I was the person responsible, than I would've killed 13, and erased any proof of my existence. Instead, 13 was left alive for potential interrogation and indictment."

"You shouldn't talk like that. Due to the circumstances, you might be labeled a maverick."

"True, but this is just my theory."

"Understood, I will file my report at HQ. Take care of yourself."

Commander Dark saluted and turned toward a waiting chopper. Dominique returned the sentiment and went back to work.

The flight to HQ was a long trip, but for Dark, his mind burning with more questions than had been answers, it was entirely too short. Somehow he had to report this, but how do you report what you found if you didn't even know what it was? Slowly, he began to write out an impromptu report, just something to tide off his superiors. But, even that proved to be incredibly difficult, there were just too many factors that didn't play with any theory. If the Enforcers were truly downed by mavericks, then why was 13 alive? The complete disappearance of any trace of evidence, besides a dress and a bed, meant that the perpetrator was extremely cautious, or just paranoid, making the suspect unlikely to be maverick. The fact that the enforcer was downed so efficiently only seemed to prove that it wasn't a common maverick. If it was a human, then there should be fingerprints there. None were found. Even the residue in the dress was so scarce that it was impossible to tell if it was ever even worn. If it was just a rebel reploid, than, again, how did it know the workings of the Enforcer so completely?

The helicopter landed with hardly a tremor, it's rotors quickly shutting down. Dark rose and made his way out, his head in his hands.

"Well, this must be serious if it's even got you worried."

Dark lifted his head. "Well, lets just say that this has a genuine cause for concern, not just a random attack." He stopped, rubbing his temple. "Either that or I'm finally losing it."

A slight reploid stood before him, his face impassive. He was completely grey, save for his skin and three red stripes that ran like blood down his left arm. He sported no crystal, and the right side of his face was hidden behind grey locks of hair. Standing next to him was an even smaller reploid. It's gender was unknown, as it was still a child and that it was mute. On top of that, it seemed to share the same love of colors as it's counterpart, except that it was pure white, even it's eyes and crystal in it's forehead. Affectionately, it was known as 'Who', and, unlike it's partner, it was easy to read and loved to laugh, even if silently. Even though Who's gender was a mystery, Dark liked to think it as a 'he'.

"I have no doubt's when it comes to your intelligence or your sanity. If you truly feel that this is as dangerous as that, then we should heed your warnings accordingly."

"Thank you, sir. How are you, Who?"

Who gave an open-faced smile and hugged Dark. Nuzzling against him, Who did it's best interpretation of laughter as it shook up and down. Dark returned the affection with a pat on the head.

"General Haze, what brings you here? I doubt it was just for small-talk, sir."

"You are correct." General Haze stepped forward. "Although, I would prefer that we speak in private, Dark."

"As you wish, sir."

Who let go of Dark and clung to Haze as they walked off the helipad. Dark followed after a curt nod to the pilot. After descending via elevator for several minutes, the group reached the basement of the giant complex. Strangely, Haze preferred to make the lowest level his own, instead of near the top with the other officers. Who didn't mind where it was, as long as it constantly had company.

"So, what's going on, sir?"

"We've known each other long enough to talk informally when we're in private, so, please feel free to do so."

"Alright. What's going on?"

"The rise in mavericks lately is of great concern to us right now. As of recently, Gateway City has been spared the horror of mavericks, but the numbers increase and spread, and will inevitably overtake us. It will happen, and at the rate they've been multiplying, we have less than four months before the war is brought, in full, here. If this recent attack can give us any clues on how to beat them back or, if I dare to dream, destroy them, then I must ask that you give us all the information you have, right now." Even Who stood still at the severity of the situation. Dark took a deep breath and relayed everything he knew. Haze listened patiently until the report was complete.

"...and that's all that has been revealed as of yet."

Haze remained silent, his normally passive face, scrunched in concentration. An uncomfortable quiet enveloped the room, nearly driving Dark mad. Finally, Haze spoke.

"None of the theories are correct, no offense to Captain Dominique. The only theory that might work is that a top scientist was there and had the assistance of a prototype reploid. Perhaps the dress and the auto-cot were from a bystander that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only problem with that is the lack of any prints."

"I see, but if there _was _a scientist there, he must have been one of the top scientists in the world!"

"That's what troubles me. I want you to personally go back and oversee the investigation."

"Sir, why would I need to be there? Wouldn't I be of greater assistance investigating some of the world's leading scientists?"

"Dark, you are not stupid, so stop acting like it." Dark was taken aback at the bluntness of his superior. "Think, if a scientist was responsible, do you think that asking to see their labs helps? No, even if they let you in, which I doubt, you wouldn't know half of what you saw. As such the most help you can be to us is to personally oversee any and all operations within the parameters of this case. There is no one else that I trust more for a task like this, given your incredible analytical skills. Not to mention your personal history with mavericks. If you just calm down and think, I know that you will find the answers that we're looking for."

Dark rubbed his eyepatch and remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Dark, but that's an order."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, get back to the crime scene, and remember, we don't have much time."

"Sir!"

Dark rose and quickly walked out. Haze was right, the only way he could find the perpetrator was to be out in the field. He was no longer nervous or unsure, he had a job to do, and he'd be damned before he gave up!


	3. Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 3

There was fire everywhere. Capsules exploded all around, causing the flames to spread with unabated passion as it caressed all that she knew. All around her were dead bodies, all of which she could call her family, both human and reploid. She stood up and ran to the nearest door only to be stopped by a wall of flame. She whirled around, frantically searching for any exit. The wall a flame behind her began forming into the shape of a humanoid, she couldn't tell what it was, all she knew was that it stood upright. The fiery being began to slowly advance upon her

_...up..._

Her mind was playing cruel jokes, the heat making her thoughts muddled, she could have swore she heard a voice. The being, sensing something, began to retreat, but the flames only grew more powerful in it's wake. Rhet fell to the ground, gasping for air as the oxygen was absorbed by the flames.

"Help me! Get me out!"

_...ke...eady!_

"Please, just let me out!"

"Wake up already!"

Rhet sat up with a start, her eyes struggling for clarity. Her head throbbed in protest, begging for her to lay back down. She felt so hot, like she was still in the dream. It was a dream, right? Her mind couldn't think straight enough to make heads or tails out of anything that was being said.

"For the last time, get up! I am sick of carrying you, so you'll have to walk the rest of the way! You've slept enough. Get up!"

Rhet's eyes finally focused enough to see Jet standing above her, leaning over and shaking her roughly. Despite her body's protests, she sat up and forced herself awake. Her head was still spinning, and her equilibrium was non-existent, but she somehow remained upright.

"Finally, now lets go. We don't want to wait any longer, else the hunters catch up."

"Where are we?"

"Just inside the slums, quite a nice place really, no hunters to be seen."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember? Damn. And I was hoping for some answers. Like, how it was that you disabled the enforcer so easily?"

"Enforcer?" That name sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't place it. Looking upon Jet's shoulder, something in her memory clicked and her memories flooded back. "Wait! How did I get out?"

"How do you think? I had to go and lift the thing to get you out!"

"You did?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't get the wrong idea, It wasn't for your sake. I only did it for my own gain, I could care less whether you died, but I needed answers from you, and..." He went quiet and mumbled, "...and I don't want to own a human anything."

"What?"

"I said I don't want to indebted to you!" He quickly avoided the subject and asked, "How did you know the workings of that enforcer so well? I will get an answer."

"Well, that's an easy question! I was taught!"

"DUH! I meant who taught you in the first place!"

"If you wanted a specific answer you should've asked a specific question!"

"Shut up! Just answer the question!"

"Why do you care?"

"It's none of your business why! Just tell me already!"

"Well, since it's about me, it _is _my business."

"Oh, shut up and start talking."

"Do you want me to shut up or start talking. It's kinda hard to do both at once."

"You know what I meant! Now TELL ME!"

"I don't wanna. All this yelling is hurting my head." She cradled her head in her hands, covering her ears. She lay down again, hoping to keep her head from spinning any faster.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jet sighed. "Fine, we'll talk about this later, but you need to get up, we gotta keep going."

Rhet nodded and struggled to her feet. Jet walked past her towards a gap in their shelter, checking for any signs that they were still being followed. Satisfied that there were none, he made his way outside, ignoring Rhet completely. Rhet followed silently, clutching her...clothes?

"Jet...?"

"What now?"

"Where is my dress?"

"That rag you were wearing? I disposed of it, why?"

"You 'disposed of it'? You stripped me while I was asleep! Pervert!"

"Listen you little brat! It's not like you have anything to hide! Besides, I only did it to save your sorry life! I gave you my cloak, didn't I? You should be thanking me instead of complaining. Unless, you'd rather give it back to me."

Rhet bowed her head to avoid his gaze and clutched the cloak tighter about her. "...thank you, Jet."

Jet stopped dead in his tracks. Again strange feelings began to surface, disturbing him greatly. For some reason, as much as he wanted to he couldn't stay angry with her. Almost as though a sleeping memory was holding his emotions in check.

"Alright, fine, you can keep it. Enough with the bowed head, your making this a bigger deal than it is."

She rose her head, and gave him a small smile. Jet's emotions were starting to throw him into turmoil. Forcibly, he pushed the troublesome things away, burying them beneath a rock hard shell.

"Now, if you don't have any more complaints, let's go, already!" Together they left their small shelter and ventured towards the rising sun, Rhet having to avert her gaze as the sun was causing her head to pound mercilessly.

They reached a sheer surface and Rhet got her first view of a true slum. All around her buildings were crumbling from negligence and wear. Reploid and human alike trudged through mountains of trash and scrap, looking for anything worth selling or merely wandering without purpose. Rhet flinched.

"Just what about this is 'nice', Jet?"

"I already said, 'No hunters!' Well, that and this is the only place where no one cares who you are or where you're from. It's the perfect hideout!"

"I'm guessing that you know that we have a huge disadvantage going down there as we are. You're out an arm and I'm not a fighter by any means."

"True enough, but unless you have a better idea, this is the only way to go."

Rhet fell silent and started to lean out over the slope.

"Don't get so close, you idiot! Most of those ledges aren't stable! Just follow me okay?" Jet's toned was filled with impatience. _Just how stupid is she?!_

As if to prove his point, the outcropping that Rhet stood on gave way. She was sent flying out into open space, but fortunately Jet's cloak snagged a piece of rebar and abruptly stopped her fall. She just hung there, her heart fluttering weakly as the view below her robbed her of breath. If she hadn't been snagged by the piece of steel she would have been...

She gulped loudly and fought back her nausea.

Behind her she could hear the sliding of debris and winced as several sharp pieces of plasteel tore through the cloak. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and start to gingerly tug at her. Eventually her cloak came loose and she felt herself pulled back roughly. She was tossed back onto the ledge, and rolled over to see what had happened. Unless she had witnessed this with her own eyes she would never had believed it.

Jet had risked his own life for her.

He stood there, steel cable in his mouth, struggling to climb up the steep incline with his one arm. His actions surprised her, he could explain away his earlier rescue as not wanting to be in debt and to get information, but for him to _willingly_ save her when he would gain nothing...

"A 'ittle hel', du-ass!"

Rhet was launched back into reality with that curt statement. "Oh, sorry!"

"'Sorry? Sorry?! Is 'at all 'ou 'an say?!"

"Well, what can I do?" She crawled over to the edge, careful not to fall.

" 'ell, 'ou 'an 'ull de cabo, bight?" (Well, you can pull the cable, right?)

She grabbed hold of the cable and began to pull. Jet slowly began his climb back. His face clearly betrayed his emotions: Anger, frustration and fear. Quite a mixture of emotions were boiling on his face, that she couldn't help but laugh. Jet growled in frustration.

"Oh, um on! 'Iv me a 'eak!"

Rhat pulled as hard as she could, but she could tell that it wasn't much help. After all she was a small child, what could he expect? Regardless, she pulled as hard as her tiny arms could muster. Eventually, he made it to the top, both of them panting from the strain. Jet spit out the cable and turned his back on the girl. Eventually Rhet spoke up.

"Why did you do it? You know, save me?"

"I don't know! Trust me, that same thought was going through my mind the entire time that I was dangling out there!" He rose and walked off. "If you fall again, I won't help you. So, next time," He turned, annoyance on his features. "Listen to me!"

Rhet hung her head and followed him.

Jet stopped himself from berating her more, and came to a halt. He turned his head briefly and said, "What did I tell you about your head?"

After several hours of silent trekking, they came upon the first settlement. Calling it a 'settlement' through was stretching the term. If you could call a couple bombed out buildings and rickety lean-to's a settlement, then you'd might, _might_, consider this as one as well. As they walked through the town, several people stopped and stared, after a while though they gave up and went back to their lives, not casting a second glance. After an hour more of searching, they came upon a small parts vendor. The only place in the entire slum that actually looked like the owner kept somewhat clean. A fat man with a bionic eye, an unkempt beard and a jovial look on his face greeted them.

"Well, howdy do, strangers? Welcome to my lil' piece of heaven. We ain't go nothin' fancy, but I got what ya need. What'll it be?"

Jet unstrapped his arm and threw it to the man. "I need this reattached, I don't suppose you could do that?"

The man caught the arm cleanly and began to scrutinize it."Hmm, yes, yes. Quite a remarkable piece of hardware you got here! Light and maneuverable, yet incredibly strong at the same time! Hmm hmm! Yes, yes, quite!"

"Listen, doc, I know that my arm is probably very interesting but would you mind telling me if you can put it back?" Jet somehow managed to talk civilly to the man even though he felt his short patience being sorely tested.

"Hmm hmm, yes, I do believe that I can. But, it'll cost ya a pretty penny! You'll have to pay upfront, hmm hmm, I think that 30,000 is a fair price!"

"30,000?! You call that 'fair'? That's a complete and total-"

"Deal." Rhet stepped forward, "If you will fix his arm then I will gladly pay." She reached into her cloak and removed her crystal from the leather strap around her wrist. "How much will this get us?"

"Ohh, let me see that little lady!" He gently took it and examined it. He went quiet and his face became emotionless. After a few minutes, he spoke. "If you don't mind, I want to analyze this in further detail, in the back. May I?" His abrupt change in demeanor took Jet by surprise.

"Yes, you may."

"My dear, I know that this is precious to you, and I swear that no harm will become of it. Would you like to come with me?"

"No, go ahead, take it before I change my mind back." Tears began to well in her eyes, and she turned away.

"Alright then. I'll be right back."

The old man went back into his 'shop' and left the two customers alone. Rhet sat down hard and began to weep silently on the ground. Jet just stood there, completely at a loss for words, not from the significance of what the crystal meant to her, but because he was yet again indebted to the human brat! Just when he thought he was free from any commitments, she had to go and pull that stunt! As much as it hurt his pride, however, he would say anything against her. He desperately needed his arm back if he was going to survive, so, for his own selfish reasons, he kept quiet. But, as much as he told himself these things, a nagging sense of sympathy for her couldn't repress arose within him. The old man returned.

"My dear?"

Rhet refused to look up.

"I cannot accept this."

Rhet spun around, and ran up to the shopkeeper. "Why not? It's probably not worth that much but can you at least give us something?" Her red eyes once again began to tear. "If you have to, you can," Rhet bit her lip and cringed even as she said it. "You can buy me as a servant or slave if you wish."

Jet's mind immediately told him to stop her, but he again forced such thoughts into submission. This was the perfect solution, he gets repaired and Rhet is forced to stay behind. But even as those thoughts entered his head, he strangely felt sick. _I really need to get examined..._

"Oh, you sweet child, you are indeed a rarity. Not many people would willingly trade their lives for another. He must mean a great deal to you." He reached over and patted her on the head, leaning her head back so he could look straight at her. "But, you misunderstand me. If I accepted this, I'd owe you too much."

"Huh?" Rhet's eyes caught his, her mind not quite sure if she had heard him right.

"I couldn't possibly ask for payment when I owe Silvia so much."

Rhet's eyes went wide. "How do you know Mom?"

At this, Jet's curiosity peaked and he made his way closer to hear better.

"It's a long tale, but if you would follow me, I'll take us somewhere more comfortable."

She turned back to Jet and her eyes begged him to let her go, but as her gaze fell upon his severed arm she quickly turned back. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'll have to talk later. Is there any way that we can fix his arm? We have no money, so if I have to I'll work it-"

"I'll hear of no such thing! I'll do this on the house, and even get you in for a medical examination. It's the only way that I can pay her back. But, surely you both are tired? We can begin the operation tomorrow. So will you come?"

Jet spoke up. "We'll do that. Let's go." _This is probably the best way to find out about Rhet, and her knowledge of reploids. Maybe even a little bit of my past._

"Well then it's settled," The old man stretched and yawned. "The name's Anteram, and it'll be my pleasure to have you in my humble home."

"We are most grateful, Mr. Anteram. I'm Rhet, and the reploid behind me is Jet."

"Hey, only until I find out who I really am! And I still don't get why you feel that you can just give me a name like I'm a pet!"

"Well, Rhet, Jet," nodding at both of them. "Shall we be going?"

"You're just going to ignore me, aren't you?"

"I still can't believe that you're her daughter, so much time had passed since I had last saw her. You'll have to tel me about yourself as well."

"Of course, Mr. Anteram!" Rhet was positively beaming by now. She ran over and clung to his arm.

Jet was left behind as the two of the humans made their way inside. _They didn't just..._

"TARGET HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. HAS TAKEN UP RESIDENCE WITH HUMAN LOCAL. ORDERS?"

"Do nothing for the time being. If we destroy them to quickly, then the game will be boring. The cat only enjoys it's prey when it struggles."


	4. Monotony and Madmen

Chapter 4

Chaos. That's the only word that could explain Hunter Headquarters. The massive outbreaks in maverick population was completely unprecedented, the casualties mounting into the dozens in the past few days. Strangely enough, the mavericks were all vague targets, no connection at all with each other, yet to well timed to be coincidence. Every three hours, another maverick attack would break out, usually a civilian or animal-type reploid, and the hunters would mobilize. By the time the problem was silenced, another breakout would ensue nearly across town, forcing the hunters to spread themselves thin. These attacks were too well-timed to be an accident, which made General Haze's hypothesis that much more believable.

But, one detail had not reoccurred in any of the recent attacks: There was no sign of an interfering party, like the one involved in the enforcer case. Another strange thing was the complete lack of any military grade reploids becoming maverick, only helpless civilians.

Dark threw down his datapad with an exasperated growl. All this information pointed to obvious outside influence, not the random jumping of the virus, but not a single clue had been revealed as to who the perpetrator was. Even though the creator/spreader was bothering him greatly, it didn't bother him as much as the complete disappearance of the reploid responsible for taking down the maverick enforcer. A thorough check of all high-grade hunters was commissioned but none of the hunters had the skills necessary or knowledge required to completely immobilize a volatile anti-riot enforcer.

"Damn it." Dark stood up and walked towards the entrance to his tent. Peeling back the fabric and roughly moving it too the side, he made his way towards their impromptu command post. Three female data-reploids frantically relayed hasty messages to waiting hunter squads, apparently another outbreak was in progress. Dark glanced at the screen to see that exactly three hours had gone by since the last attack.

"Where is the attack coming from this time?"

The yellow data-reploid hastily replied, "It's coming from west Shinjoku, the industrial section. Apparently a small, D-class 38 model got it's hands on a small amount of armaments from the security station within the complex. No casualties as of yet, sir." Turning back to the situation at hand, she began relaying orders and information with the same fervor as before.

Several command posts, much like this one were placed at various points throughout the region. Small, but powerful servers relayed information instantaneously between the separate outposts. Even so, the information that was needed never passed through those screens.

Reaching to his helmet, Dark hit his communicator, "Lina, I need you to give me any new information you have on Private 13 and Lieutenant Fore."

"Unfortunately, sir, nothing as of yet has been revealed. The virus itself seems to have left no trace within 13 or Lieutenant Fore, whatsoever."

"More no news, huh? If this case doesn't start showing some results soon..."

"I'll inform the autopsy specialist to broaden their inquiry, then."

"Thanks, and find their records, all of them, and send them to me, as well as any and all mavericks within the past twenty years."

"Yes sir. How are things in the field?"

"Another attack, this one's at Shinjoku Industries."

"I see, but sir?"

"What is it, Lina?"

"Isn't that ksh doned? Why ksh anybody be thksh first plkshhhhh" The transmission broke abruptly.

"Lina? Lina, report." No answer returned his inquiry.

"Commander Dark, we've lost all communications!"

"What!? What's the cause?"

"We don't know, but whatever it is, it's completely blocking any transmissions in or out!"

Several screams erupted from the northern side of the base.

"Attack! We're under attack! Two mavericks to the northern side of the camp!"

"Get all non-military personnel out of here! All hunters are to follow me!"

"Understood, Sir!" The Reploid ran off towards the command center as fast as he could run.

As Dark made his way to the battleground, three hunters beckoned to him.

"What's the enemy force?"

"Only two sir. We should be able to take them easily now that we have time to respond. They got Aiko, Foray and Rept in the surprise attack. Orders, sir?"

"Take what's left of unit three around back towards the command post, to protect it and recuperate. Have Units one and thirteen provide heavy fire and support," He nodded towards the other two. "You come with me. We'll hit them from the sides, understood?"

The two he was referring to gave a curt no and drew their weapons. The first was a light orange and black reploid with a slim build named Tornel. It wielded two beam knives tucked behind his waist. He wore almost no armor, only sporting a few pieces on his legs and left arm. An orange scarf covered his face, except for his crystal blue eyes. The other was heavier built, a dark purple and silver powerhouse that wielded two heavy plasma cannons as though they weighed nothing. His helmet was a box shape with a small antenna protruding from his right temple. His name was Raiden. The tactic was simple: while the two heavy arms units gave heavy support and cover fire, Dark and Tornel would weave their way up the right flank and wait for Raiden to draw attention to himself with superheated plasma barrages. Dark and Tornel would then either apprehend or dispatch the mavericks from behind, depending on the situation. Such a dangerous tactic often involved friendly fire, but this group had performed this tactic so often and so well that casualties overall had been only two, and both were from enemy fire.

On Dark's signal missile and rpg's crashed into the sandy hills beyond, throwing up flames and dust in such mass quantities that any visual contact beyond was impossible. Dark signaled to the other two and ran off to the right, Tornel on his heels. Raiden sprinted off to the left, surprisingly agile for his load and bulky frame. After a fewmoments of ducking and weaving behind anything that could be used as cover, Dark and Tornel reached their destination. All that was left was to wait for the barrage from Raiden. After several deafening moments, green flashes could be plainly seen even through the dense smoke and dust.

"Move!" Dark and Tornel charged forward towards the smoke searching for any sign of resistance. Placing sonic emitter visors over there eyes they scanned the landscape. The pulses from the visors were porwerful enough to detect anything solid, even in this condition. They could clearly see Raiden several dozen yards away, but no sign at all of the enemy.

_Where ARE you?_ Dark scanned further to the right two make sure that the mavericks didn't decide to turn tail and run. Seeing no one, Dark assumed that the earlier barrage had eradicated the mavericks. He was about to call off the barrage when he realized that communications were down. Cursing under his breath, he began to run back to the outpost. Suddenly all fire ceased from the support groups. Dark sighed, _well, I'll have to reprimand them for disobeying orders, but I'll go easy on them, since they just saved our budget._

After rounding a dune, he stopped in his tracks. _What the hell..._

Before him were the remains of the entire fourth and thirteenth units. Every one of them was either torn to shreds or mauled beyond recognition. Internal fluids ran freely from their lifeless bodies, even the dry ground being unable to drink all of it.

An outraged roar emanated from their right side. Both Tornel and Dark turned sharply to glimpse an enraged Raiden rushing towards the outpost. Tornel, seeing his companion, charged as well, running parallel to Raiden, easily overtaking his friend, but rather than stopping him, he past him completely. Dark was utterly in disbelief. _Those idiots! _Dark began to run as well, but kept scanning the surroundings as he went. He had a bad feeling about this.

"That was refreshing wasn't it?"

"..."

"I agree. This was almost pathetically easy. Didn't put up much of a fight, did they?."

Two reploids stood atop the ruined outpost, the servers completely blown out; nothing more than a smoking heap. The first one was a green reploid with lighter green armor. His helmet was tapered back to a point a foot beyond his head, and two small turbines were imbedded in both of his temples. His crystal was black and his face had a maniacal look, tears of blood flowing freely from his amber eyes. His back sported a third turbine and dual scabbards that faced toward both of his shoulders. His boots were bladed on the bottom and one of his wickedly serrated katanas was embedded in the body of a female yellow data-reploid, the other was being wiped off on the body of another dead reploid.

His companion was colossal. A sixteen-foot red scorpion with blade-tipped legs sat there making a meal of one of the fallen hunters. It's tail was in the shape of a stinger, but with fourteen rotating sections, each serrated. It's semi-transparent 'flesh' rippled with activity as it's internal organs absorbed the fallen hunters. It's four pincers worked with sickening efficiency and speed as it dismembered several reploids at a time.

"Once you're finished there, let's go see if any of the others are still playing, I'm bored."

"Monsters!! If you want to play than we'll have to suffice. Though you won't be alive for much longer to play with us!"

"Oh," The green reploid turned to his partner. "Looks like you missed a few mice, Scorpio."

"Chicashic"

"Well, if they managed to survive, then they can't be as pathetic as the trash we disposed of."

Raiden and Tornel hadn't slowed down and bared down upon the mavericks. Raiden reversed his cannons so that the flared out end could be used as a hammer. Placing the two cannons together, they fused into one giant weapon. Tornel whipped out his beam knives, holding them in reverse. He dashed to the leftattempting to flank the green maverick. Raiden showed no such strategy as he just charged his towering opponent, gathering as much inertia as he could as he brought the hammer down upon the monstrosity. Scorpio merely blocked the hammer with one pair of claws as it cast away the remains of a tan reploid for favor of greater prey. Raiden pulled back the hammer and rotated it end over end to bring the dual plasma cannon to bare. A harsh green light began to collect in both barrels as the plasma began to superheat. Scorpio began to cautiously back away while lowering his tail behind him.

"This is for all my friends you've killed you damned maverick!" Florescent green liquid rocketed out of the barrels, connecting with the maverick's upraised pincers. Even though the vast majority of plasma collided harmlessly against the giant pincers, a small amount splattered onto it's face. Crying out in pain the beast began to retreat awkwardly, stumbling around in it's pain. Not allowing the maverick time to recover, Raiden once more reversed his cannon to it's hammer form, charging forward with the hammer's head nearly dragging along the ground. Grabbing a small lever, he activated a small booster in the opposite end of the hammers head, bringing tremendous force behind his upward swing. The head connected with a solid crack as the monstrosity was sent flying head over tail, landing with a thud several yards away, throwing dust everywhere.

Panting, Raiden jogged over to the squirming giant. But, at his approach, Scorpio's tail embedded itself into the sand, it's segments rotating madly. Before Raiden could react the beast had retreated underground, a line of internal fluid following the path down. Cursing at his ineptitude to finish it on the first blow, he whirled around searching for any sign of it's return. The sounds below him began to quiet and eventually die out completely. The maverick was seriously wounded and wouldn't be able to fight until vital repairs were made. Turning around to see how Tornel was fairing in his fight, he began to walk back to the wrecked command post.

"Are you here for revenge? Against me for taking the trash out?"

"No, only to fulfill the mission that they failed to carry out."

The maverick grinned. "Oh, is that what they taught you in hunter school? That's pathetic! I can see your anger in your eyes, it's delicious!" Picking up a female corpse by her hair, he brought it to his face. "Look, she's crying...because you don't feel her pain and refuse to avenge her. But, I felt every delicious moment of terror and pain that she experienced." He ran his tongue over her throat, lapping up the blood that still ran down her lifeless body.

"That's enough! I'll be dead before you desecrate another body!" Tornel jumped forward towards the maverick's right side.

"Here, she wants to see you." The maverick tossed the corpse at Tornel, colliding with him in midair. Instinctively, he reached out and took hold of her, landing on the ledge of the command post. "See? You do care about her. So why don't you show me your hate and anger? It makes the kill so much more fulfilling than just fear!"

"You will pay for this. She didn't deserve this." He ran his hand down her face, closing her eyes. He lay her down on the broken monitoring station. He turned towards his enemy. "You could have struck me down."

"Where's the fun in that? But, your not angry enough yet, looks like I'll have to change that. For the sake of entertainment, mind you." He retrieved his blade from one of the corpses, bringing both of them to bear. "The only question is which way will work the fastest?"

"You're sick!"

The maverick gave a broad smile, fresh tears of blood falling from his eyes. "Why thank you! For such a compliment, I might as well as reward you. My name is Sagittarius, the red-eyed beast. The pleasure is all mine." He bowed deeply, his wicked smile broadening even more.

Tornel leapt forward, not allowing his opponent to raise his head, bringing down both beam knives down upon Sagittarius' head. He was abruptly halted by the pair of katanas crossed over his target's head.

"Where are your manners? It's not polite to strike while your opponent is addressing you." He raised his head a maniacal look spread across his face. "Looks like your anger is taking over. So now we can play!"

The turbine on his back flared to life, propelling the maverick into the air. Extending one blade before him and holding the other behind him in reverse, he dove with abandon. Tornel decided to meet the charge with one of his own. Activating the boosters in his feet, he rocketed towards Sagittarius, knives held out ahead in a cross shape. An instant before impact, tornel veered to his left flipping his daggers toward his opponent. Both imbedded themselves within the shoulder and side of Sagittarius. At the same time, the maverick flashed both of his blades in a large arc, bringing one high and the other low. One nicked his shoulder while the other cut deep into his leg. The propulsion in one booster was cut off abruptly, causing Tornel to plummet wildly to the ground. Before crashing however, he flared his booster, flipping him upright as he landed hard, almost tearing what little of his leg was left, off. Wincing at the pain, he forced himself to stand. Directly ahead, Sagittarius landed softly, fluids flowing down his right side.

"This is more like it. Only when one is faced with death does one feel truly alive! Only when he who brings death is faced with death does he feel true joy! Now, come! Let the slaughter begin!"

"Your twisted love pain will be your undoing." Tornel brought a small handheld switch forward and pressed the button. The two beam knives embedded in Sagittarius' back revealed fourteen small openings, from which jetted out small barbs. All twenty-eight of the projectiles ripped through the maverick's body, embedding themselves in the ground before him. Attached to each of the barbs was a thin cord. Several small motors reeled the cords back in, forcing the maverick to stumble forward and eventually flatten him against the ground. Sagittarius coughed up internal fluids as he tried to force himself back up.

"The harder you struggle the more damage you inflict upon yourself. So don't try anything."

Sagittarius began to laugh uncontrollably. "SO GOOD! THE PAIN! YOU DEFINITELY KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" He lay his head on the ground. "I hope you enjoy pain as much as I do." He used both of his swords to cut through the cords, and began to rise.

"Stay down." Pressing the second switch caused the beams to reactivate, stronger than before as they punctured him completely. Sagittarius fell to his knees.

"You...will not...beat me...at my game." He rose once more, and ripped out the knives, further increasing the damage that he sustained. Fluids freely poured from the gaping holes in his chest, yet he didn't fall. He brought his katanas forward, crossing them. "There's something special about these blades. Normally they rip instead of cut, to inflict the most pain possible. But the real reason that the blades are serrated is this." Green tendrils of light began to spread from the serrated edge, forming a multi-toothed saw, each tooth measuring several inches long. "You won't be cut by this blade, you'll be torn to pieces."

Tornel couldn't move due to his leg's injury, and both of his knives lay meters away. He brought his right arm forward and opened a small compartment. Three small needles extended forward. Thousands of nanites inhabited each needle. All it took was one to kill a reploid. Unfortunately, Tornel's arm was slightly warped from the battle, and he lacked the accuracy necessary to launch the senbon. His only choice was to wait until the maverick was at point-blank range. He was fully aware that such a decision was suicide, but he didn't care; this monster had to be stopped at all costs. He focused on his target, waiting for him to close in.

Then he was gone. One second he was there the next he was gone. As he began to turn he heard a voice behind him.

"Game over."

His back exploded in pain as the swords tore through his flesh and organs. He fell forward, leaving much of his workings impaled upon the swords. His vision faded as the ground approached.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Nice game, buddy. That was the most fun I've had in a while." A crash came from behind him. "So, your finished as well?"

Scorpio limped forward, the body of Raiden hanging limply from it's stinger.

Sagittarius turned around. "Well, looks like he got you good."

Scorpio hissed and through the body away.

"Not in the mood, huh? Well, finish up quickly so we can get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, bastards!" Dark stood there, eyes hardened, but betraying no emotion. His rapier was pointed at Sagittarius and a handgun pointed at the other.

"I'd love to play, but our time frame is up. If we don't hurry back, then he'll be very angry."

"Don't move!" He began to charge his handgun and his rapier began to glow blue..

"Too late." Scorpio teleported away in a white flash and the light began to envelope Sagittarius. "Bye bye!" and then he was gone.

Dark lowered his weapons and collapsed to the ground. One of the unbroken monitors flared back to life. Urgent pleas cascaded through the speakers, but dark didn't answer. He couldn't. How could he say that he was the only one left alive?

This was the second time.


End file.
